Talk:8th Doctor Adventures : Attack of the Autons
Improvements: Ok, this IS an improvement over your last 2 episodes. I predict some Timey Wimey stuff to happen soon, since we've got Bad Wolf before Rose as a companion was a thing. Unless this Unit was after Rose...but no no, that can't be, since we didn't see the Brig in New Who(not even before the Doctor was told that he was dead), so this must be pre-Rose so.....Yea timey wimey. Also, "I'll explain later". :D Idk if that was intentional or accidental, but great nonetheless. MasterCharmander 13 08:37, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Bad Wolf was spread all throughout history, so that includes 2000, which is when this story is set. So no, unfortunatley there will be no Timey Wimey stuff about Bad Wolf But there DEFFINATLY is going to be timey wimey stuff, but not related to Bad Wolf K9Rules (talk) 08:37, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Finally put a review out for this brilliant episode! Review: Molly Green Eyed Human -- Normally Not Green Eyed: Very much like Rose with the introduction into the series involving the Autons and the Nestene. It was a highly enjoyable story with Molly being a brilliantly complicated character with the mixture of her emotion and her power (which I hope does not become overpowered, perhaps reduce it for future episodes)? The plot was a bit too quick paced but a great one which I thoroughly enjoyed with the Master, Autons, Nestene and the Brigidiar all making a triumphant return. This episode was a lot better than the previous one I read with it's inventive plot, great characters and brilliant ideas. Just some minor improvement points: (I hope I do not sound overly critical): *Add a full stop at the end of each line. It just adds a bit to the story and improves the grammar. So before starting a new line just put a full stop at the end off it. *Capitalise Doctor, so the Doctor instead of the doctor. Like it would be the Master instead of the master. *Perhaps try to slow down the plot, I can see you rushed the story to get it out and although there were many brilliant ideas I felt that you tried to just get it on the wiki without putting a bit of time into it, perhaps try to describe the surroundings and add other bits of information.. I hope this does not sound harsh as the story was really good. Those are just minor quibbles which can easily be improved upon. I hope that you do not take these two heart and just use them to improve as you have a lot of talent and brilliant ideas. I cannot wait for the next episode if you have improved by this much within just a few stories then I cannot wait for your future stories. One last point, the references were brilliant with the Cyberman reference (I think that is to my story) being brilliant and the Stuck On Earth reference nearer to the end was also brilliant. I will be sure to throw a few your way and I am also rebooting Matty's Stuck On Earth series soon. Brilliant story, brilliant ideas just slow down the plot a bit. Also the characters and references were brilliant. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:06, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed it! Also, Stuck on Earth reference? What Stuck on Earth reference? I haven't even read Stuck on Earth! K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 22:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Very weird that you have not read it with the reference. Basically when the Doctor was using his regeneration energy to revive someone you said he could go to trial for it which in the first episode of Stuck On Earth which led to the events of the series. Very odd to see such a reference when you haven't even read it :P. Turtlecake365 (talk) 22:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh Ok! K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 02:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC)